


Two Little Angels

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Zachariah, Apple Pie, Elijah and Ezekiel give Raphael an apple to make him less grumpy, Elijah and Ezekiel think Raphael's grumpy, Ezekiel and Elijah love Joshua, He has two new friends though, Joshua can bake, Joshua gets lonely, Joshua secretly agrees, Protective Joshua, Protective Michael, Protective Raphael, Raphael likes apples, Raphael raised Joshua, They don't like Zachariah, They like fruits, Tree of Life, Zachariah gets whats coming to him, but he'd never admit it aloud, he makes a mean apple pie, soft raphael, who doesn't love Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: They'd much rather stay in the Garden with Joshua, helping him tend to the plants and fauna and eating the fresh fruits, but if they have to go meet the stuffy Archangels, then they'll go, they just won't enjoy themselves.
Relationships: Raphael & Joshua (Supernatural)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Two Little Angels

Joshua didn’t mind the company, he could get rather lonely tending to the Garden all on his own, he had taken to the two of them when they’d expressed interest in his plants and fauna, the one youth expressing interest in creating his own plant, asking him if he could make something in his Garden, he’d been more then happy to show him how, and stood back, watching in awe as the youth grew a tree, a large tree, full, thick red apples sprouting from the branches. It pulsated, in a way he’d never seen before, as though it was breathing of it’s own accord, a heartbeat, life.

“Little one,” he steps forward, curling his fingers around the youth’s shoulder, and bright blue eyes turn to look up at him. “What…What is it? I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“I call it the tree of life.” He nodded as though to assure himself. “Because it beats. Like a heart. It lives.”

“Elijah,” his little friend steps up to his side. “That’s so cool.” He peers up at the red plump apples. “Can I have an apple?”

Elijah grins, turning to look at his friend, nodding excitedly. “I want to try one too!”

Their visits became more frequent after that, coming to see him and his plants, always asking if they could taste his fruits, helping him tend to the fauna, trimming and weeding and planting. They chattered, in the way that young ones do, about their days and their happenings and adventures. They’d complain about their caretaker, Zachariah (he’d made a small noise of distaste at the name), and about how mean he was, that he didn’t really care about them and their brood but thought taking care of them made him look better in the eyes of their superiors. He’d comfort them and hold them, feeding them their favorite fruits, when they’d come to him teary eyed, rubbing their bottoms miserably, crying about how mean their caretaker was and how much they detested him. They’d play games in the trees, cat and mouse was their favorite, and they’d laugh and laugh when he’d catch them, digging into their little bellies or their fluffy downy wings. They became his, more then just friend, and he became theirs.

Ezekiel sits up on his shoulder, arms outstretched, picking apples up above his head and dropping them in the basket his brother held, at his side, he’d promised to make them a pie, so long as they picked the apples.

“Is that enough, Josh?”

The Gardener looks down at the youth next to him, Elijah smiles up at him, rocking back and forth gently. “We need just a few more.” He looks back up as he feels the youth on his shoulder shift, turning to drop another apple in their basket, and he sighs softly, deciding now was when he’d broach the subject. “Fledglings, isn’t your brood going to see the Archangels today?”

“Yea,” Ezekiel looks down at him. “But we’d much rather stay here with you.”

Elijah nods lightly. “Who wants to see those stuffy old angels, anyway, you’re a lot more fun.”

“I can assure you; they can be rather fun too, I grew up with them, you know.” They both look back to him, Joshua smiles at them, nodding his head slightly. “Raphael raised me.”

“He _did_?”

“He did.”

Ezekiel grins down at him. “Cool!”

“I think you’d both find he is rather fun.”

“He always seems so grumpy though!” Elijah exclaims next to him, and he looks down at him, reaching down quickly to poke the fledgling in the belly, making him jolt and giggle. “Josh, no!”

“He seems that way, but once you truly meet him, you’ll find he’s not as grumpy as he seems to be.”

“Does he like apples?” Ezekiel looks back down at him, holding an apple in his hand, and he smiles up at the fledgling, nodding lightly. “He does.”

“Do you think he’d like us better if we brought him one?” The boy’s friend intones at his side, holding an apple up from the basket. “Can we take him one?”

“I don’t see why not, I am going to make the pie whilst you are visiting and take him a piece, so I may see you there too.”

“Cool!” The exclaim together, and he lifts the youth from his shoulder, setting him down on his feet, when he begins to the squirm. “Bye, Josh!”

Joshua chuckles softly, bending slightly to pick the basket up, watching them run as fast as their little legs could carry them, to catch up before their class was separated and the tours began, before they were noticed to be gone.

…

They skidded to a halt in front of the gates to the Archangels garden, their home, reaching forward to curl their fingers around the latched gate, they lean forward, looking around for anyone who could let them in, panting from the exertion of running all the way there, from the Garden, not quite a short distance for their little legs. Their brood had already entered, already been sorted, there was not a person in sight.

Elijah holds his breath for a moment, turning to look at his brother, who turned to look at him in turn. “What are we going to do now, Zeke?”

“I don’t know Eli!”

They look back, eyes searching for any sign of life, a shadow, anything, and sigh when they spot nothing.

“We could always go in the back way and hope no one spots us until we can catch up to a group.”

Ezekiel looks over to his brother and nods. Elijah was on the quiet side, but he had the best ideas, even the crazy ones weren’t too bad. They share a smile and dart off, running around the edge of the spiraled fence, into a clutter of large bushes. Crawling inside, there’s a hole in the fence, small, but large enough for two small fledglings to climb through. Ezekiel pulls the bush branches back and allowed his brother to crawl through first, before following after him, he moves the bush back in place, hiding their entrance from view once more, then they stood, dusting the dirt off their little robes.

They looked around carefully, noticed that the coast was clear, and tiptoed forward, not wanting to draw any possible attention to them, all on their own. They creep into a gathering of trees, a small row of fruit trees, and resist the urge to climb up and pilfer one, for the moment, they loved fruit. Looking out from either side of the same tree, they spotted Zachariah, and two twin inhales escape them at the sight of him, he was having a one sided conversation with Michael. The oldest Archangel looked as though he’d rather be anywhere else, doing anything else, then be with their instructor, and the look on his face alone made them giggle quietly. They swallowed their giggles, eyes widening, darting back behind their tree, when they saw the Archangel’s head turn in their direction, and Elijah could swear they made eye contact. Ezekiel chances a peek out, and he sees Michael smile softly, unnoticed by the fledgling instructor at his side.

They duck back behind their tree, exchange muted glances, and darted to the other part of the garden, running through the trees and bushes, behind a grand fountain, and back into the luscious garden.

They both knew that the tours and activities were over, the sun was starting to set, and they knew they were too late.

They ran up the stairs to the hall above, through the large open doors, and Ezekiel came to a grinding halt when all motion stopped, all sound died out, and all eyes turned to look at him. His brother didn’t seem to notice his stopping, coming up behind him, looking down at the apple he’d brought for the Healer, and he didn’t think to tell him, when he took in his caretakers heated glare.

He didn’t even realize his brother was behind him until Elijah yelped and crashed into him, sending them both sprawling forward, their apple went rolling forward. There was a crack, and Ezekiel gave a startled yelp, shoving Elijah off of his wing, the sunset red wing was bent in an odd angle, and waves of pain made him cry out.

“Aww, Eli, I think you broke my wing!”

“I think your wing broke my nose, Zeke!”

Someone grabbed them under the arms, lifting them back to their feet, Elijah blinks, his right hand curled around his nose, and reaches out to take his apple with the left, looking up to meet Michael’s eyes, the Archangel smiles and winks down at him. “Let’s see the damage.” His voice is deep, deeper then he’d thought, and sounds very kind, light hearted, not as strict as he’d expected from the Viceroy, he moves his hand gently and tilts his head around. “Nothings broken, perhaps a bit bruised, nothing to worry about.”

Ezekiel smiles up at Raphael, who returns the smile in kind, running a hand over the ridge of his left wing, looking away when the youth gasped, curling his right hand around the break. Ezekiel shivers at the tingly grace that runs through his wing, warm and tingly, it makes him giggle softly, and the Healer smiles down at him at the sound. “A wee bit ticklish?”

He nods lightly, giggling still, and turns to his brother, snatching the apple out of his hand, holding up to the Healer, who blinks in surprise at having a piece of fruit shoved into his face. “We brought you an apple!”

Elijah nods brightly. “Josh said it would make you less grumpy and like us more!”

Michael chuckles lowly, ruffling the young angel hair, and turns a look upon his brother. “Grumpy, brother?”

“I am _not_ grumpy.” Raphael denies deeply, taking the apple from the fledgling under him, feeling over his wing once more to ensure the break was thoroughly healed. “But, I do thank you for the apple.”

They share a confused glance when the two fledglings squeak, hopping closer together, their hands clamping together, fingers intertwining, hugging each other tightly, and turn to watch Zachariah stride across the floor, giving them the distinct impression, that if looks could kill, these two young ones would have been brutally murdered.

“You _insolent_ little brats!” Michael and Raphael step away as he stalks up to the two fledglings, tugging them closer harshly, leaning over into their faces. “This is the _last_ time you two embarrass me! I’m going to make you wish you’d _never_ been born!” The two fledglings whimper softly and Lucifer raises an eyebrow at the caretakers choice of words, carefully taking in the other fledglings in the brood’s expressions, his mind making certain conclusions. “You will _never_ see that ruddy Gardner again! I forbid it!”

“His name’s _‘Joshua’_!” Elijah squeaks, Ezekiel squeaks and hugs him tighter, and Gabriel’s eyebrows raise, when he watches the caretaker raise his hand, making ready to call out, when Michael catches it mid-throw. “How _dare—”_

“ _Zachariah_.” Michael’s voice thunders, it rumbles, deep and foreboding, cutting the caretaker off midsentence, and he looks up at the Archangel with wide eyes, as Michael nods to Raphael, and the Healer gently pulls the two petrified fledglings away. “You would strike a fledgling?”

“I—I—”

“Do not think to deceive me, I witnessed it myself, have you struck any of the others in anger?”

Lucifer and Gabriel step forward to speak to their brood softly, inquiring the same thing, and share a frown when some of them nod in the affirmative.

Joshua steps forward, away from the small crowd gathered there, and the two fledglings dart away from the Healer, curling around him tightly. He curls his arms around them in turn, whispering soothingly in their ears, Raphael watches them silently for a moment, looks down to the apple in his hand, and back to the three of them. “Are these the two you’ve been telling me about?”

Elijah and Ezekiel look up at him, to the Gardener, to each other, and then back up at the Gardener. “You talk about us?”

“Of course, I do.” Joshua gives them both a smile, straightening up once more, they grab his hands and curl around them. “You are my two little ones.”

Raphael smiles down at them. “We are going to find their brood a new caretaker, Joshua, would you mind looking after these two, they seem quite taken with you.”

Elijah bounces slightly, Ezekiel beams, and they both tug on the Gardener’s hands. “We can stay with Josh!”

“If he’ll take you.” The Archangel nods lightly. “I don’t see a problem with it.”

“Yes,” Joshua hugs them both close to his sides. “Yes, I would be honored to take them.”

“Very well, they’re yours.” Raphael claps his hands lightly, as best as he can with an apple curled in the fingers of his left hand, turning to spy on his older brother over his shoulder. “What say you in going to enjoy that pie you brought with you, it would be best to do so while it’s still warm.”

“Yes!”

“Pie!”

They smile down at the fledglings and the Gardener nods at the Healer. “That sounds like a swell idea.”

“I thought so,” he guides them around. “Let us go. I want to get to know your new charges better, all I’ve heard is stories, and I want to find out why they seem to think I’m of the grumpy sort.”


End file.
